plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireweed
250px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Root Plant |ability = When played on the Ground: Make Hot Lava here. |flavor text = Don't touch the floor. The floor is lava.}} Fireweed is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Hot Lava environment on its lane when it is played on a ground lane. Origins It is based on Chamaenerion angustifolium, a weed with pink flowers that is also known as Fireweed. Its ability is a pun on the word "fire" in its name. Its description is a reference to the floor is lava children's game, which was turned into an internet meme during 2016. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Flower Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played on the Ground: Make Hot Lava here. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description Don't touch the floor. The floor is lava. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Fireweed is not only a decent plant for its cost, but also a cheap way to remove a zombie environment on the field as the majority of plant environments can be expensive to play. Since this plant has 3 strength and Hot Lava does 1 damage before combat, you can do up to 4 damage to a zombie on the ground. This can be useful at destroying certain powerful zombies like Team Mascot, Quickdraw Con Man, or even Stompadon. Spudow is one of the best heroes to use Fireweed due to the amount of plants with "When hurt" abilities that he possesses. Cards like Pear Cub, Hibernating Beary, and Prickly Pear can work well with this environment, activating their abillities before combat which can give his opponent a nasty surprise if they did not see it coming. You can also play this on the heights to take advantage of its stats, essentially turning it into a Vanilla with the Root tribe instead of the Bean tribe. However, its ability won't activate, so think carefully about if you need that environment or not. Since Fireweed is a root plant, Spudow can boost it with Starch-Lord. Since it is also a flower, Solar Flare can use it in her flower deck with and Briar Rose. Be weary of playing this on the ground lane, because due to the fact that a lot of Kabloom cards have low heath, the Hot Lava this makes might destroy future plants. Against Fireweed can easily destroy your environments and destroy a zombie that has 4 health or less, so be careful when playing them in the early game. Due to the fact it has 3 strength, it is also immune to most instant-kills. Instead, try to destroy this with tricks. Due to Hot Lava also affecting plants including Fireweed, a Bungee Plumber is enough to destroy Fireweed unless it is boosted. heroes are most suited to dealing with Fireweed and taking advantage of it, as cards like Newspaper Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards, and Gas Giant can be played in Hot Lava to activate their abilities. Try to avoid bouncing this, as Fireweed can be replayed to make more Hot Lava. Gallery Fireweed (3).png|Fireweed's statistics Fire_Weed.png|Fireweed's sprites Fireweed (2).png|Fireweed's card Fireweed.png|Fireweed activating its ability FIreweed.png|Fireweed attacking Fireweed (1).png|Fireweed destroyed Trivia *During development, its stats were originally 2 /4 , and was called "Fire Weed". See also * *Hot Lava Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Super-rare plants Category:Flower cards Category:Root cards